


A Verse in Self Worth

by visua1a2t



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, EVERYONES CHICKS NOW, Except John hes still a dude, F/F, Female!Cas, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Molestation, Rule 63, female!Sam, just cas in a chick body, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visua1a2t/pseuds/visua1a2t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deana Winchester was a vampire hunter, and a damn good one at that. Ever since her and Sammy's mom had been killed by one of those bloodsuckers, John has made it his personal mission to distill every ounce of combat strategy and weapon know-how into his little girls.<br/>But when they get a hit that Mary might not have been killed by a vamp, where does that leave the Winchesters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Verse in Self Worth

    Deana bared her teeth, narrowed her eyes, and twirled the vial just once in her hand. It was already down to three on one, the fourth member already out of the game thanks to a well executed round house kick to the jaw and a nice shot of dead man's blood to the heart, but even if that incapacitated him, the odds still were no where near even. But that was just fine. She liked it that way.  
  
    She walked slowly back to where she knew the corner of the building was, pocketing the injection. She had done a thorough area sweep before-hand, like John had distilled in her to do all those years ago, and it was always easier to fight when there was no one sneaking up behind you. The vamps took this as a sign of weakness, but this was still just as fine. Let them underestimate her. Their friend was down with a nasty case of grueling blood sickness thanks to that same error. Deana's eyes slid over the terrain once more, checking to see if there was anything she could use that she had missed from the stake-out, but it was already too dark to see, and the lights flickering from the street didn't shine on much of the dinky alleyway.  
  
        "Where yah goin', sweetheart?" one called, his fangs making it hard for him to get the words out. Another one even attempted what she thought might've been a cat call. Incredible. They were trying to kill her and they still took time to try and be sexist, little bastards. It took everything Deana had to growl at them. This never happened to Dad.  
  
    She gave herself a little more than an arm's length away from the bricks, readied her stance, and smiled at the bloodsuckers closing in. Or, at least, attempted what might've been a smile, but was probably more of a sneer. She thought she had been thinking smart by backing up against a wall, but she had just eliminated her only escape route, what with them slowly closing in on her from all sides. Her stomach lurched. She drew in both a lung-full of oxygen and the remainder of her courage.  
  
    She launched her fist at the nearest one--beady little eyes sticking out through greasy, limp, black hair--but it felt too sluggish. Her fist connected with the stubble on Greasy's chin, but it was nothing more than a glancing throw. He was too fast, she was too slow.  
  
_Take out the knees, take out the knees! ___  
  
    Deana dropped, extending her leg, and swept Greasy's own limbs out from under him. Greasy _hrrmph ___'d as he came crashing down, and Deana pushed hard against the gravel digging into her palm to push herself up, trying to ignore the bits ground in her hands.  
  
    A boot shot into her ribs with the force only a vampire could muster, forcing her back down, and shock of pain rolled through Deana's body and out her mouth in a strangled cry. She kneed the back of the man's leg, her breathing more of a wheeze, and his weight shifted off of her enough for her to grab his pant leg and side sweep it away, forcing him to come crashing face first on the asphalt a few inches away from where she was splayed out.  
  
    Rough hands lifted her off the ground by her throat and she kicked wildly, clawing desperately at his hands for air. Her nails dug into her attackers thick fingers, but if was useless. Monsters weren't known for their frail bodies. Her lungs were being vacuumed dry and her face was growing hot. She threw all of her weight into a kick that landed solid between his legs. He dropped her, bending over as he moaned, and she elbowed him hard in what might've been the face.  
  
    Deana's hand went to her throat, trying to sooth the claws still ripping apart her airway, and gave a weary eye to her attackers. Boot, a snarl on his face, and Greasy, eyes glaring fiery missiles, were both up and readying their fists, ignoring their fellow comrade crouched in the fetal position at their feet.  
  
"Oh, now you are just _asking ___for it," Boot snapped.  
  
    She launched herself full-run at Greasy, using her momentum to jump in the air and kick with both her feet, crashing to the ground after she connected and landing firm on her hurt ribs. Pain blossomed loud and solid, blooming from a spot in her chest she swore had made a definite cracking sound. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears ran down her cheeks and tried to swallow down the agony of the fall.  
  
        "Sh _it-! ___" She choked out. Slowly pushing herself up and running the back of her hand against her mouth--revealing saliva and blood, her eyes narrowed. She didn't have the time to find out if it was from a split lip or internal bleeding. This needed to be over soon.  
  
    She saw Boot swing out from the corner of her eye, and she ducked down just enough for her only her hair to meet his fist. She thrusted all her strength into the elbow jab aimed directly up into his ribs. She grabbed the vial of blood from her coat pocket--miraculously unscathed--and jammed it deep into his arm. She shot the injection, fast, into his undead veins. He staggered back a step, needle still protruding from his forearm, and dropped to his knees. One down.  
  
    Deana panted hard as she watched the other two observe her. Greasy holding his ribs, and Dick staring daggers through his slowly-bruising eye. She pulled out another vial, drew back her arm, and hurled it at Greasy--or tried to. Her side shot white lightning through her body as she pulled back her arm, and the dead man's blood shattered uselessly at her feet.  
  
    She reaches for another vial, but her pockets were empty. Her hand settled on her injured side.  
        "Fuck," she gasped. Dick grinned, his fangs gleaming in the street lamps, and flung himself at her, with Greasy an inch behind. Deana threw herself out of the way, landing rigid on the ground and groaned loud at the hot pain making it's way through her body.  
    She twirled when she was up, swinging her body, and kicked hard into his side. He shouted, eyes wide, and blundered away from her. She curled her thumb around her fingers, flexed them once, and jabbed firmly up into the bottom of his jaw; an accomplished uppercut. His head snapped back forcefully, and he smashed down into the concrete. Greasy was on her in a second, fangs bared, and an inch from her neck. Her first reaction should have been to scream or cry, but without thinking, Deana put every last bit of effort into throwing her head back as forcefully as she could into her attackers'.  
  
    Deana gasped, loud and hoarse, looking around at the mess she made in too much pain to be proud. She shook out her fist and clutched at her ribs. Yeah, shit, at the very least, she had fractured a few. _Stupid vamps. ___  
She swallowed hard, and reached down to pull out the dagger strapped in her boot. It hadn't occurred to her to use it in the fight. _Stupid, stupid. ___Now wasn't the time to berate her fighting skills, though, she still had work to do. Dead man's blood only impaired. Deana was actually really lucky these assholes were only turned, at best, a few weeks ago. The blood might have only slowed down a more powerful opponent.  
  
    She knelt down to Greasy first, lifting the knife above her head, and nearly falling over when pain shot out of her side. She nearly fell over, plagued with suffering and shakiness as the adrenaline leaked out of her like the blood flowing freely, dirtying her hair, from the cut she had somehow sustained to the head.  
     _God dammit, get it together. ___  
She lifted it again, bit down hard on her lip, and repeatedly made slow work on his neck. Two more. She tottered over to Dick next, repeating the same head-detachment for him, and then again for Greasy.  
  
     _Screw getting rid of the bodies. Bobby can take care of it. I need some ice and a nice, cold beer, damn it. ___  
  
    She called Bobby, skipping the pleasantries, and told him he needed to get someone to come pick up some bodies. Yes, Bobby, they were the vamps. What did you think, she says, that I killed some innocent couple and am too lazy to burn the evidence? Just get someone down here, she says. Every inch of her body hurt and she didn't need Bobby's sass.  
    Deanna took one last look at the night's kill before running a hand through her close-cropped hair while the other dug pressure into her side, and began slowly limping out of the alley and back to where she had parked her one and only joy in the world, her 1967 Chevy Impala. Thinking about it, her baby could use another coat of wax, and another oil change while she was at it. If her injuries don't heal up soon, maybe she can trust Sasquatch to not fuck up her wheels.  
  
     _Dad's gonna tear me a new one when he sees me like this._ She sighed, pulling out the keys.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly before Sammy goes to college, and due to the more focused vampire hunter thing the plot will obviously be different than the tv series. 
> 
> This was my first fight scene so I apologize for the suckiness but it was fun to write. I also apologize for any OCC-ness that might come up thanks to the genderbend.
> 
> I wish I could give you a good reason for my use of Rule 63, but really I just wanted some fem!Dean. Really, we could all use some more Rule 63.  
> What I'll be basing Deana, Samantha, and Castiel's appearances off of: http://goo.gl/QroUjk and http://goo.gl/sOqRPa  
> eskatoad is just really talented ok go give them sugar 
> 
> I have only a vague idea where I'm going with this. They'll be lesbians. But it will be very far from now. Also its very likely to get dark. We all know John woulda touched those girls.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
